The Picnic Panic/Transcript
(light country instrumental music) Jon On a sunny Tuesday, we took a little hike Garfield To deep within the mountains and a lake we kind of like. Jon We brought along a picnic lunch we thought would last a day. Garfield Providing that we stop at several diners on the way. Jon We packed up each necessity and took it to the spot Garfield Except, of course, for ketchup, which Jon Arbuckle forgot. Jon The picnic would be perfect, you could tell that at a glance. and Jon Unless, of course, we ran into a colony of ants. Ants Oh, we're the ants who ruin your dinner. We're always here to mess up any day. When we're around, every camper gets thinner. 'Cause if we get the chance, we will take your food away. Jon I told my pets, "We should all go for a run." The cat said he would take a nap until we both were done. We started running, but one thought had me concerned. I warned him not to touch the food until we both returned. Garfield I made a solemn promise not to eat a single crumb. And then, they both went jogging, which I frankly think is dumb. I settled down to have a sleep and practice self-control. And didn't notice that our lunch was going for a stroll. Ants Oh, we're the ants who plunder and steal. We leave each camper hungry and distraught. When we're around, you won't get a meal. 'Cause if we get the chance, we will eat the stuff you brought. Garfield I dreamed of eating most everything I saw. And woke up with a craving for a sandwich and some slaw. But when I reached, I instead got something weird. It seemed as though our picnic lunch had up and disappeared. I couldn't find it anywhere, I didn't have a hunch. Except that Jon would blame me for the absence of our lunch. I knew I was in trouble and felt a nervous chill. And then, I saw our picnic doing 90 up a hill. Ants Oh, we're the ants who took your bologna. We're always very devious and shrewd. We'll steal the cheese off your macaroni. 'Cause if we get the chance, we will run off with your food. Garfield I hurried after our lightning-footed snack. I guess they saw me coming, 'cause they quickly doubled back. I followed closely the smell of layer cake And found I took a shortcut that led right into the lake. They thought that I'd surrender just as soon as I get dry, But I caught the scent of Jon's banana pudding pie. I thought I saw them hiding right behind a bunch of trees, But found instead I dove into a hive of honeybees. Ants Oh, we're the ants who leave you starving. We clean you out no matter when or how. When we're around, don't bother carving, 'Cause if we get the chance, we will take away your chow. Garfield I could just imagine what Jon was gonna say. Jon "You promised not to eat the food while we were both away!" Garfield He wouldn't understand I had attempted to give chase. I tried to find their secret stolen picnic hiding place. (upbeat music continues) Garfield I only found an empty basket underneath a shrub. But maybe I could make like I was someone else's grub. I did my best to sound just like a BLT on rye. And pretty soon, they heard it, and the Ants came running by. Ants Oh, we're the ants who leave you hollow. We're on call each day and every night. When we're around, you don't get a swallow. 'Cause if we get the chance, we will not leave you a bite. Garfield I thought they'd fallen for my inventive scheme. Instead, they took the basket and they threw it in the stream! (fast paced instrumental music) Garfield I zoomed along the river like the Wabash Cannonball. The river, I am sad to say, contained a waterfall. I sputtered and I struggled and I very nearly drowned. It took a lot of swimming, but I made it to the ground. I staggered for our campground, which was somewhere to the east. The ants all celebrated by enjoying quite a feast. Ants Oh, we're the ants who make you diet. You may think you can eat your lunch and split. When we're around, don't even try it. 'Cause if we get the chance, we will mop up every bit. Garfield When I got back, Jon had finished up his jog. He came back to the campsite with the dumb and hungry dog. Jon I had a real craving for some sandwiches and pie. The lack of any lunch around did not escape my eye! Garfield He said a lot of angry things it's best I don't repeat. I tried to tell about the ants who took away our meat. Jon I said I thought his story sounded absolutely fake! Garfield The ants came to my rescue and they threw him in the lake! Ants Oh, we're the ants who took your salad. We didn't even leave an IOU. When we're around, your plans aren't valid. 'Cause when we get the chance, we will gobble up your stew. (upbeat music turns somber) Jon So there we were, many miles from a store. Our stomachs all were empty as we stood there by the shore. I said, "We should head home for whatever we could find." The cat said we should go ahead, but he would stay behind. (music picks up) Garfield I went to see the insects for a favor they could grant And asked them to accept me as an honorary ant. I knew Jon wouldn't understand and neither would the pup. If you can't beat an enemy, consider joining up. and the Singing Ants Oh, we're the ants who ruin your dinner. We're always here to mess up any day. When we're around, every camper gets thinner. 'Cause if we get the chance, we will take your food away. Male Camper: 'That's the second biggest ant I ever saw! 'and the Singing Ants Oh, we're the ants who ruin your dinner. We're always here to mess up any day. When we're around, every camper gets thinner. 'Cause if we get the chance, we will take your food away. Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 5 Category:Transcript